


Assassins in the Mist

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Not quite as dangerous or unhinged as their leader, Perfect for an assassin, Swipes is unhinged and dangerous, Swipes' team are nervous now, The mist is his favorite environment, Twisted by a need for revenge, but they're young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: The Umbaran mists are the perfect place to plan and plot ... and also to remember





	Assassins in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> The Hellions are the awesome work of naaklasolus! ^^

Swipes watched Gizmo vanish into the Umbaran mists, a dark snarl twisting his face. The brat would bear watching; it was highly likely that he had overheard the conversation with the General, and the Hellions finding out that Outcast reinforcements were on the way simply wouldn’t do. Gritting his teeth, he growled and turned on his heel, stalking over to where the joint infiltration team was gathering for the attack on the airbase. Gesturing for his own team to follow him, Swipes scaled a tree and flopped down onto a branch with a hiss of annoyance; his cold golden eyes watching as the rising mists distorted the view of the forest and made everything seem like it could just disappear with a single gust of wind. 

“Boss?” 

Swipes growled dangerously in acknowledgement, ignoring the rest of his team as they perched on other branches. 

“Boss, things are going sideways now.” 

Quicksilver gulped quietly; he had a healthy fear of his mentor, especially when Swipes was in this sort of mood. Still, he’d never stop being seen as the student if he didn’t suck it up and deal. 

“Boss what d’we do? We can’t kill off all the Hellions without someone noticing.” 

“I know.” 

Swipes’ eyes were somewhat unfocused as he stared at the mist, as if it was showing something only he could see. The silence grew tense, the younger infiltrators shifting uncomfortably as they waited for their leader to speak again. 

“Spectre you go high when we head out. Stay in the trees, watch out for any pursuers. And if the Hellions start anything; you down them before they can cause problems.” 

Swipes turned to look at his team. They were so young … if only in their lack of experience compared to him. Sometimes they reminded him of himself and Swoop when they’d been young. Clearing his throat, he eyed the team. 

“I want all of you on alert, for both Umbarans and for any sign of treachery from the Hellions. This whole mission has been one giant clusterfuck from the get go; but until we get backup from the Galidraan Vengeance, we’re on our own down here. And with this mist building, we’re gonna have issues with keeping track of everyone we need to monitor.” 

Golden eyes cut over to the twins, centering on Jackal. 

“Jackal, if anyone escape’s your notice I want to know immediately. You keep bragging about your observation skills, do your job for once and observe.” 

Jackal puffed up slightly, honey colored eyes insulted and irritated. But he didn’t backchat Swipes, he valued his hide too much. Instead, he nodded roughly. 

“Yeah boss.” 

“You lot have work to do. Get.” 

Swipes turned away, glaring back into the mist as his team vanished. Lounging on the branch, he let the mist curl around him. For a brief moment, the lack of sensation, the all encompassing silence … it allowed Swipes to think that Swoop was still with him. Huffing angrily, he shook his head and stood up on the branch. 

“He’ll pay Swoop. One day he’ll pay.” 

But until then … there were other ways of making Swoop’s killer hurt. Like making him hurt the same may he’d made Swipes hurt. Taking out his precious brothers one by one. Looking down through a gap in the mist, he smirked grimly at the sight of Cory before letting the mist conceal him again. Adapt, survive, overcome, destroy. That’s what he was born to do; and that’s what he’d do down here in this hell hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
